Sleep for Peace
by Katdog272
Summary: Most Children don't know what being a hero means. They believe it's for fame, glory, power, or that special someone. Sometimes they don't know that it means trying to hide behind masks. Everyone tries taking that mask away, not matter what you do, whether bad or good. Every life you helped take is forever remembered and every achievement forgotten. (SYOC)
1. Five

(I do not own any characters, other then my own in this story. These characters belong to Marvel and Stanlee, please pm if you have any problems about a character.)

Aye, warning to the soft-hearted or easily triggered! I will be having some scenes with violence, some uncomfortable topics, and situations. Nothing to the extreme, nothing mature. Yet, I still do not want to risk upsetting anyone, so please if you can't handle a bit of torture or a certain situation, please inform me to fix it, or find something much more fun to read. Also, I will have some language in here, if you don't like that either, I'm warning you now.

Hey! It's been a while since I was last on here, This is a SYOC, staring your own characters. More details at the bottom.

For those wondering about, "Never Safe," I will be updating soon, sorry for the leaving you hanging!

* * *

" _Reporting from above in chopper five. There appears to be a bank robbery in progress along the road leading onto the Manhattan Bridge. People are advised to stay in their cars and away from the entrance of the Bank, the NYPD have the situation under cont-"_

The alarms ringing turns off as she sits up, her hand repeatedly hitting the snooze radio continues though.

Stretching slightly, she rolls off to the side of the bed, blindly heading towards her closet.

" _-trol, they're effectively handli-"_

"Handling the situation, my ass." She mumbles gently, brushing back her raven hair.

Opening the closet, she takes out a metallic suit, seemingly moving as if both spandex and armor.

She yawns, bending over to touch her toes. At the sounds of some cracks and pops, she moans. Definitely need to buy a new bed.

Looking out of the window towards the Manhattan Bridge, her mouth quirks up tiredly. Avengers tower gleams softly, even though it reeks of emptiness and betrayal, even from her bedroom.

Her grin falters slightly, a sorrow smile across her face,

"Not today, perhaps tomorrow…"

The sad, chocolate eyes look away from the darkening tower, it's kingdom moving across the room and climbing over a railing, onto the frame of a window.

"Don't worry, It will be your turn next time..."

" _In other news, the nations have once again decided to gather again in response to some new compelling evidence with the Accords, Tony Stark will be present, but there is little hope that the rest of the Avengers will be appearing. "_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"You could have been gentler."

She lets out a surprised gasp, sitting up in her bed. Peering around, nothing seems out of order. The plaid curtains are waving, a gentle breeze entering from the open windows. The sounds of shouting and honking echo in her ears, a bearded man sits below her window, the door is closed and the closet mirror is reflecting her own startled expressi-

 _Whoa, back up, Smiling bearded man?_

In an instance her bed frame is gone, seemingly melting away and leaving her surrounded in a pool of blankets and sheets. The frame now floats around the young girl, her eyes appearing black in the shadow of dawn. They levitate around her like stars, reflecting off the last of the moonlight appearing in the sky.

The breaded man's expression is suddenly blank, humor seemingly non-existent in the wrinkles of his frame.

"Today at the bank, you could have handled it better."

The girl sits up, the stars shifting into orbs, then into marbles, surrounding her like a blanket of protection. Her mouth twitches, trying to copy his blank expression.

"You know, I should really close my window at night, I mean it's not hot in here. I could always work double shifts to get that AC, though then maybe the neighbors will steal it, those nosey little bastards are always trying to get my mail anyw- "

"Fifteen dead, seven being criminals, five NYPD officers, and a family of three." The dark-clothed man looked up, closing the folder that she finally noticed. She trembled slightly, listening. Her gaze glancing between his hands and face.

A sudden spark of fear she didn't have before, enters and begins to control her thoughts.

"I handled it perfectly."

"Did you?"

"Yes-s."

Her trembling increases, the orbs shaking violently around her. Maybe it was time to get rid of her intruder, he didn't seem like much of a threat…. Yet.. she didn't feel like trying..

"So, you handling the situation perfectly is beheading an officer?"

"No-o-o…" The orbs circle closer to her, vibrating and making a soft hum. She hugs herself, her hands twitching.

"Perhaps slicing a man in half really is justice."

"I-I-I— "

"Or a hole in a little boy's pupil, that was new."

She looked up at him, brown eyes flooding with salty tears, hand flinching.

The orbs around her shift away from her, circling in front of her, into a sword, which drops into her arms. She lifts it, pointing it at him. Her stance is off though, she's shaking quite a bit.

She hadn't meant to.

She really hadn't, everything was just so new. She had almost cut her own hand off earlier.

She was a hero now, she was important and people would start liking her now.

Wouldn't they?

"Shut up-Shut-Up-Shut-Up-Shut-Up-Shut-t-TUP!"

She launches herself at him, only for something to pull her from behind, ramming her against her own wall. She scrambles up, everything suddenly a blur. Spiraling around her... Like a tornado, and she was that one unlucky cow stuck inside it.

Strangely enough, she could still see him. He sat there like the world wasn't turning inside out around her.

And boy, does he look mad.

"Paislee Miser you are a problem and I have taken it upon myself to fix the damn mess you have created."

The man points his hand at her again, and the world stops spinning for a moment.

"Well… I'm not going to be fix anything… I'm more of paid muscle, and so on… but darling, it seems you've been summoned."

The man looks back down at his folder, opening and mocking her with a mimic of her own gasps.

"My dear, I'm sure you've heard of Hydra?"

Then a flicker of a thumb and everything goes silent.

"What am I kidding, everyone has!"

 _Five more sleeps to bring peace._

* * *

 _Alrightie, kinda werid, I know, but I've got a plan. Here's a a outline for your own OC, another will be on my profile. Please no Mary Sues, other then that, have fun!_

 _PRIVATE MESSAGING PLEASE!_

 _I need five more heros and or anti-heros, and four Villains._

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Gender:_

 _Super Name:_

 _Description of how they look:_

 _Personality:_

 _Casual Attire:_

 _Fancy Attire:_

 _Sleep Attire:_

 _Beach Attire:_

 _Powers:_

 _Backstory:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Family:_

 _Relationships:_

 _Would you be willing to start new relationships?:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Extra:_

 _Submissions end November 14th, good luck._


	2. Four

( I do not own any Original Character in this story, other then Pasilee and Mystery Man. Those belong to the owners, who've worked very hard to create them. Any Marvel characters who appear in this story, as well as any organizations, such as hydra, is not owned by me either. They belong to Marvel and Stan lee.)

Shout out and special thanks to Phell Down! Your character was so interesting, that I couldn't keep her out! I hope you enjoy how she will play along in this.

Another Shout to and thanks goes to TheBlackSilentBird! You are one of my favorite authors on here, and it is an honor to have you want to join in with me! I've always loved your characters, and I hope I've lived up to your ideas and imagination!

I will be updating another chapter tonight, I just need to research a bit, to make sure my characters are as amazing as you want them. I'd hate to disappoint you all.

Hey, welcome back! I've gotten so many good submits, so even if I don't pick you as the first main few that will be focused on for the first part of the story, then you'll most likely be in here! Remember, you still have until November 14th!

Without further ado~ Meet Kai and Evren.

* * *

Food: that's what was on Kai's mind as he wanders down a busy street. He had decided to wear his glasses today; he didn't have the patience for any incidents right now. His emotions were enough, thank you. Greasy, heart-murdering, juicy, burgers were all that mattered right now.

He hums gently under his breath, dodging rushing individuals. It would be his day, a burger, then perhaps a swim. Then sleep. The day was all his.

"He's cute." The world are barely a whisper, but they reaches his ears nevertheless. The voice is that of a young, girl, a teenager perhaps. His mouth quirks upwards, a charming smirk appearing along his pale features, stretching across his gentle jaw.

Stopping for a moment, he glances around, his deep emerald orbs darting swiftly from under thick lashes. His smirk falters a bit, a look of confusion forming on his face. There wasn't anyone other than a homeless man waddling around on the street with him.

He shakes his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes, the mess of ebony curls attempting to make him blind. He sweeps his bangs more to the side to clear his vision.

He's hungry, his mind has imagined stranger when he's been starved.

Like that time when his lunch had turned the tables, threatening to eat his flesh.

That had been fun.

His march towards his destination increases, the urge in his stomach has increased ten-fold. His vivid imagination was hardly helping.

A giggle reached his ear, causing him to stop again. He takes a deep breath, his body shifting into a more defensive stance.

He does another three-sixty loop, his stance a bit more intimidating. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that little girls didn't just walk down the street alone, definitely not down-town. In New York, at five in the afternoon.

Upon seeing nothing, he turns with haste, nearly dashing towards the nearest building. Screw the meal, screw his hungry and stomach. They could wait.

Someone was after him.

He enters the nearest building, probably an abandon shortage space of sorts. Though, it reeks of alcohol and piss. Definitely a hideout for some junkies too, cigarettes and other ungodly things litter behind him.

He takes off his sunglasses, backing himself into a corner. He knew that wasn't the safest move, but right now he needed a plan before being stabbed in the back.

Leaning forward, he carefully crafts his mask. A flirtatious grin flashing across his suddenly relaxed face.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of you leaving me alone now?"

The laughter that echoes back doesn't belong to a child, but a woman. He mumbles profanity under his breath.

Just great, he might have a professional on his hands.

He leans on the wall, as if he's sharing his latest rumor with some nosey divas. He snorts.

"If you're going to jump me, at least do so soon. I'm losing both my patience and valuable minutes."

He taps his empty wrist, he dramatically slaps his cheek, glancing around.

"I mean, just look at the time!"

Some glass breaks to the right of him, down in the hall of broken dreams and misery.

His hands clench, and he slowly makes his way towards the sound. He continually glances back once and awhile. He was not dying tonight.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, he turns to see a girl sitting in the middle. Her golden eyes stare up at him, seemingly glowing in the dark room. Her hair is nearly non-existent in the shadows, though seems to end at her chin.

Her teeth are so painfully white, he swears he goes blind for a second.

"Hello Kai."

"Aw, hell no," he murmurs under his breath

She stands up, beginning to sashay towards him. She was short, probably around five feet. Wearing what seems to be some sweatpants and a plain t-shirt that might even have a stain on it. However, it all fit perfectly on her, every shape of her body presented wonderfully. If she wasn't about to kill him, she'd be hot.

She reaches out to touch him.

He throws the glasses in his hands at her, a bit to panicky for his taste. He was the hero here, damn it.

He then peers into her eyes.

She tenses, looking as if she had been about to cover them, but it's too late, he feels everything.

Desire, attraction, fear all wash over him, a strange mix. Curious. And...he can feel something else. Almost another presence over her. As if...as if she's being influenced. Her mind feels already used.

He must have not been the first here.

She lets out a soft cry, trying to move, but he had his hold on her. He send her a strong impulse to stay still and she freezes immediately. Her mind seemed to be easily held, he'd have her for a bit.

He's begins searching more thoroughly when he's suddenly pushed out. As if someone just ripped him from his own body. He too, like the girl, lets out a soft cry.

"Ah, so this is your first time having your own mind entered?" A male voice, so deep, it could be rich and charming if it wasn't so damn well filled with a disturbing arrogance.

His world shakes, the room disappears, and he can't move, can't feel. It's as if he's floating.

Then suddenly, a dam breaks, and every emotion possible seems to rain down on him. He tries to push it away, clear his mind, break free. He's done this before, tried to block these kinds of feeling before and he's not about to let this man influence him, but it's just too much.

He hears horrifying, heart-breaking wails and screeching. It's so inhuman, so awful.

Then he realizes, vaguely it's his.

He hears laughter and a childlike voice mutter softly. They're talking about him, but everything at that moment is lost to him.

Finally, The pain overwhelms him and his mind shuts down. He falls limp to the ground. His unconscious body falls on a bottle, breaking it. The glass shards slice into his flesh and a dark crimson fluid begins to pour down his pale arm. The man curses, marching over to the trembling mess. He harshly pulls him up, icy blue eyes peering at the wound. Then the blue eyes dart to the golden ones.

She's trembling too, pale and wide-eyed. She stiffens as he looks at her, but doesn't try to look away.

"Evren..." He whispers, his voice so gentle and caring that it almost fools the girl.

"What happen? Didn't I tell you, that we have other things to do and to stop trying to make your entrance more dramatic?"

"It's Sable and I got him alone, didn't I?" She snaps, standing and making his way towards the two.

"Yes, but all you had to do was touch him and he'd been yours."

"I forgot about the eyes."

"The eyes are the only damn thing you had to worry about." The voice is so harsh, she flinches. The man doesn't seem to care, he turns back, cradling Kai as if he's his own child. It's sickening.

"Do you think he saw something in you?"

"No." It's not hesitant, but it's not the truth.

The elder peers over at her, raising a curious eyebrow.

"If you say so, dear, pack it all up. You'll have the pleasure of cleaning him up. He's not the last one we need to find tonight."

With that, he gathers himself and leaves, leaving behind the two. A car starts up outside somewhere.

Sable looks down, frowning, before beginning to lift Kai into her arms. She struggles a bit, he's taller than her.

These targets were as old as her. Although Kai is, perhaps, a little younger. He looks like an infant in the dimness of the room, so innocent. The blood dripping down his arm only exaggerated the paleness of his skin, making him appear even more like a child.

There were going to turn out like her.

* * *

The first thing she realizes as she wakes, is that she isn't wearing anything, other than one of those clinic gowns.

And something is wrong with her breathing.

Shakily, she reaches up to her throat, she holds back a sob from what she finds.

A collar.

They put a collar on her.

Like an animal.

Her hand trembles terribly; she clenches it in the direction of the collar.

It's not going away.

It's not going away.

It's not going away.

It's not going away.

Her former stiff frame, melts, and she curls up on her side to cry.

Through the misty tears, she looks around, still not bothering to get up. Reaching out, she tries again, clenching her fist, opening then repeating.

She tries everywhere. The ceiling, the door, the slightly transparent window.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She lets out another cry, then another, wailing like a spoiled toddler.

Across from her, in that transparent glass, a figure stirs. He will not wake anytime soon. He shutters at every cry though, as if he can feel it too.

Two pairs of eyes, one golden and one blue, drift move away from the two. They had been watching from the door. One smiles and one frowns, then they both leave.

Four empty cells watches them go, two, focuses on their inhabitants.

It was going to be a very long night.

 _Four more to sleep._


	3. Three

(Characters used in this story, do not all belong to me, other then Pasilee and Mystery-Man. The Original Characters belong to their owners, who've allowed me to use them for fun. There is no profit to this story. Marvel characters, as well as ideas, theories, words, quotes, and so on, belong to Marvel and Stan lee.)

Also, small caution for a few chosen words. Nothing serious, Pg13 at most.

Shout out DaysbyGrace! Thank you for allowing me to add you into out own little family! I hope you liked it, if not, PM, and I'll fix whatever you need.

Two updates in one night! How sweet of me. If you're wondering about "Never Safe," I've currently lost the documents for the next chapter, I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I'll find it and update it as soon as I can!

Submissions are still allowed in! Please Private message me if you do want to turn on in, I will not put anyone in reviews. Only, because I'd like you to learn the character with me. I'm sorry if you've already done so in the reviews.

Say hello to Hannah. :)

* * *

Never had a child's scream been more heartbreaking.

Hannah eyes shift from behind her platinum waves of hair, looking up from her book. Down the beach, a girl, seems to be screaming while a man held onto her. Bystanders stand watching, yet none of them are trying to reach out to save the girl.

Why aren't they doing anything?

Leaping up, abandoning Lauren Oliver's latest tale, she races down the beach, rushing past other abandon towels and sunscreens. Everything is scattered as if everyone had just decided to dash for the most dramatic scene without hesitance.

Hannah let out a sigh, looking down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything other than a gentle blue one-piece. She had even left her beanie behind.

She'd have to murder someone if it wasn't there when she got back.

When she finally reached the crowd, she pushes her way through it, well not all of it, they kindly move for her.

The screaming stops, making Hannah's heart stop in her throat. She raises her hands, looking around the crowd.

She didn't have time for this.

They'll forgive her.

The people begin to all fall to their knees shakily, as if they can't control themselves.

Instead of screaming though, like she expects them to, they stare at her with blank expressions and empty eyes. They didn't even appear to have noticed her presence.

 _Somethings fishy is here, and it isn't just the ocean._

Turning to sea, the screaming girl swims gently now, singing to herself. She has some unusual golden eyes. Her one-piece matches her hair, as black as the night sky.

She waves to her, giggling, before disappearing back under water.

The man, who had held the girl earlier, is making is way up the beach towards her. Once he reaches her, he raises his eyebrows, looking behind her.

She follows his eyes, the people have begun to return to their picnic baskets, towels, one mother covering her baby with sunscreen.

She gapes, confused and concerned, before glaring back over at him.

He gives off a warm, fatherly smile, though it makes her feel cold.

"They can't see us, don't worry." He finally speaks, his voice reminds her of a grandfather. Filled with untold wisdoms and forgotten secrets, but a kindness that's unforgettable.

It's disgusting, he is no kind soul.

She stares at him, silent, looking at him right in the eyes. Challenging him.

"What did you do to them?" She keeps her voice threatening, yet strangely calm. She.. didn't feel mad at him. She didn't really feel like fighting him either.

The man walks over to her. He's now standing beside her, facing the ocean.

He looks down at her, placing a hand between her shoulder blades, like an old friend.

"Like you, something effects my genes, and like you, I can control something that doesn't belong to me."

A tap on her forehead, and she's filled with a unknown happiness, so strong, she finds herself giggling.

He's smiling, she feels dirty for a moment, before the feeling is overwhelmed.

"The beauty of it, is that I'm not limited to one element, one form, I can do whatever I please." He grabs her shoulders, turning her in his direction.

The man, who's cheerful aura had surrounded them both, suddenly darkens. The hands on her shoulders tighten, nails trying to penetrate her skin. An unspoken conversation travels through their eyes.

He's mad, but not at her.

She doesn't say anything, still laughing.

He lets go of her, and looks over to the swimming girl, who's throwing sand at children then swimming away as they chase her.

His watery eyes go back towards her, he looked tired, old.

"You don't deserve this."

She's howling now, it's getting hard to breath. She bends over, wheezing in laughter. He leans slightly, rubbing a finger against her head.

The happiness leaks away, and she gasps for air.

When she can finally move and breathe properly, she spits out. "What do you mean?"

He rubs his face, and points towards the ocean. Suddenly the children let out surprised yells. They appear to look around, confused. The golden-eyed girl now has begun making it back towards the beach. As soon as she reaches land, she's sprinting towards them.

Hannah lifts her hand and inch, then suddenly stiffens. Unable to move,with the exception of a slight shaking.

The image of her own people appear before her, bending to her will, it haunts her.

She lets out a soft whine.

"Ah, ah, ah, no need for fighting, anyway, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Hannah only has a second to glance.

Then suddenly, the girl finally meets Hannah, slamming into her. As soon as the girl touches her, she disappears.

Like a ghost, she fades, a faint essence of her enters into Hannah through her nose.

Anything that was Hannah, is gone. As the blonde girl opens her eyes, they're no longer their usual icy blue, but instead golden orbs.

They trail up the attire of the man, who holds out his hand for her, his expression grim in the bright sun.

She smiles though, it looks like It doesn't belong on her face. Way to charming and full.

"Why the long face, did she hurt your feelings with a few chosen words?"

He glares down at her, unphased by the comment.

"No one will be searching for her."

"There is no one else that wants her."

* * *

Hannah wakes up with a bruise on her side she doesn't recall getting. Plus, she's all but naked. Wearing some sort of cloth gown that only reaches her thighs.

She whimpers softly, blinking a few times, before sitting up. She reaches up to rub her throbbing forehead.

Only, she can't.

Instead, her hands are covered in thick metal. Whatever it is, it's lost to her in that moment. Panic overwhelms her and she begins to tug ferociously.

Tears won't even appear in her eyes, the room is so dry, several sounds of mechanical instruments surround her.

Whatever they did to the room, there isn't much moisture. She's so thirsty, that her lips pop and her teeth are nearly dry. Her throat burns.

She lets out an angered cry, ramming her encased hands against the ground.

She continues, until she feels something warm and wet.

Blood seeps from her encased hands, the pain very minor. It's a small amount, around her wrist. This only upsets her more, and she slams them again, and again, and again.

She sees red, she breaths red, she should have tried fighting him. Instead, she had stood there like a fool.

Why the hell did she just stand there?!

She should have done something.

"You're going to hurt yourself," echoes a cool voiced, making her flinch.

Across from her, are two cells. In one, a boy with raven hair sits, the same identical gown hugging his body. His expression looks unconcerned, though his striking green eyes appear to hold a certain spark of worry.

Next to his cell, there's another person. In it, a girl sits in the corner, curled up.

Her hair is the same shade as his, though their lengths are quite opposite. His reaches to his ears, curling around. A few strands even make it to his chin, giving it a ruffled, roguish appearance. The girl's hair flows unorganized, like water, reaching to her shoulder blades.

Unlike the boy, she also has a handicap. A thick collar, which covers most of her neck. It must be uncomfortable, it looks like it doesn't give much space to bend her neck.

Her face is hidden, her back to them. She appears to be tapping on the new-found permanent jewelry, muttering to herself. The gown makes her appear more out of it, like they're all a part of an asylum.

"Who are you?" She whispers, her fear seeks in, it almost comes out as a whimper.

"Call me Kai. I woke up awhile ago. Crazy seems to have been a wake for longer though."

He gestures in the girl's direction. She doesn't appear to have heard them. His gaze moves back to her, waiting.

"Hannah, I'm Hannah Pearce."

"Pleasure to meet you," he says with a smile, bordering on a smirk.

"If you think it is."

Hannah eyes happen to flicker back to the other girl, frowning.

"Do you know who she is?"

Kai follows her glare, then shakes his head. "Woke up to her wailing like you wouldn't believe. Wouldn't respond to anything I said, not sure if she's sane enough to understand."

Hannah looks at the girl with pity, before focusing back to her encased hands.

What was she going to do?

Kai nods slowly, knocking against his wall to gain Hannah's attention. When he has it, he opens his mouth.

"Alrightie then…" He clicks his tongue, clasping his hands together. "You don't happen to know why we're here, do you?"

Hannah slowly shakes her head. None of what the man at the beach had said made sense.

"Hydra."

Kai and Hannah glance towards the mumble, she's looking at them now. Her eyes are brown, like chocolate or pine wood. Calming to say the least.

"Crazy can speak!" A cheerful clap follows, and a deadly look is thrown across the room to the emeralds eyes.

She almost laughs.

Almost.

At that moment, an inhuman screech appears so sharply in their hall, that they all flinch. A flap of wings enters, increasingly getting louder, and most likely closer.

Hannah isn't sure if she wants to cry or scream in rage.

Brown eyes close, hands reaching to rub the skin around a collar.

"We've been summoned."

 _Three more to sleep._


	4. Two

(All Original Characters used in this story are not mine, they belong to their owners. I'm merely being allowed to use them. I also do not own any Marvel Characters or ideas, theories, groups, ideas, etc. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Please do not sue me. I am not getting paid to right this, this is all for fun.)

Shout out to TheSilentBlackBird! Thank you so much for helping to fix my chapter! I've still got a lot to learn, thank you! You're the best.

Shout out to X-Xepher-X! I liked how different your character is! Orginal, new, refreshing. Welcome to the family!

Shout out to Rainismymusic! I hope you like what you see, I had a lot of fun writing yours!

Without further a do, lets welcome Riya and London to our little paradise in prison cells.

* * *

"Ewwww!" The high pitch sound of a child reaches Riya's ears and instantly her spirits are lifted. Sitting up from her lawn chair, she glared at girl with lustrous dark brown hair, who pokes at a dead mouse with a stick across their drive way.

"Don't touch that, Anima, it could have diseases." Her grin stretches across her face, and she stands up before walking over to the younger girl. She grabs her from behind, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her closer.

"It might even come back to life and…" Riya leans in, whispering in Anima's ear. Suddenly, she plants her face against the girl's neck and blows bubbles. Instantly, the younger girl begins squealing and laughing.

Between giggles, the younger one manages to squeak out protests.

"Stop it, Riya, you're spitting all over me, Stoopppp!"

Being the mature individual, she continues to ignore the child and lifts her up, spinning her around, before putting her down back on the concrete. She ruffles her hair.

"It means I love you, silly Ni-Ni."

She turns to look at the corpse of the rodent. It looks as if someone had eaten half of it. Unnamable red blobs, probably the organs, lay dry against gray abstract of the ground.

Cats. That was the only explanation.

"Alright, I'm going to go inside and get a bucket and shovel. You rinse your hands at the hose, don't drink any of it, rumors say that it turns you into an annoying seven-year-old girl."

The youth pouts, placing her hands on her hips.

"But I'm already seven, it wouldn't do anything."

"You're right, you're already overwhelmingly annoying."

"Heyyy!"

Riya lets out a genuine snort of laughter before doing an about face, marching towards the house and quickly leaping up the porch steps, and opening the screen door. She looks back once more, watching her sister sing very much off key while she rinses her hands in the hose on the side of the house. She flashes a unseen smile at the girl.

The sun ensures that her memories of her sister never disappear, and her love will never falter. At that moment, she's in love, she will never let that girl down.

She silently faces forward, closing the door slowly behind her. Her mother had complained about the marks across the doorframe. It was Anima's doing, but they blamed both of them for slamming the door every time they entered the house.

Her feet danced across the marble as she made her way through the kitchen. The oak cabinets watch her intensely; she was the star of her own show.

She opens a supply cabinet. There's a bunch of toilet paper, cans of soup, even a box of dove soap. Her mom liked to stock up. Seriously, running out a toilet paper with a family of four needing it was nothing to laugh at.

She shivers at unmentioned memories, before reaching behind the soap to get a dustpan. The buckets on the floor, in front of the soup, open and empty. She grabs it, then closes the door behind her.

The phone rings before she can even start her journey back outside. She calls out to her parents, forgetting for a moment that they went out to a private school nearby. They were hoping to enroll their two girls in a school that could help people with social interactions.

Let's just say, Riya and Anima tend to be just a tiny bit weirder then most people their ages.

Just a little, teensy, tiny bit.

Letting out a groan, she drops the tools beside her. She drags her feet across the marble, muttering and cursing the universe.

Then she quickly apologizes, she doesn't need the world against her at the moment.

She picks it up, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Your sister is pretty cute."

Her whole body tenses, her eyes blurring over in silent horror. Running with the phone still stuck to her ear, she makes her way to the front door. Nearly flying off the porch, she lands in the grass.

There isn't a soul in sight.

Her handshakes uncontrollably, her throat tightening up. She frantically looks around, calling out for Anima.

Not so much as a whisper returns to her.

The static of the phone interrupts her search.

"Done having your moment?"

She finds herself nodding, even though whoever's talking can't see her. She clears her throat, closing her eyes, preparing herself.

"Please, don't touch her."

"Do not fear, she's not at any value to us." The voice almost purrs and she realizes it's a man. Probably a big older than a twenty-year old, it seemed a bit too raspy to be a young adult.

"Though, I'm a little curious, does fire really work on witches?"

Her heart leaps from her chest, everything about the voice screams no. He's serious, even if he has a stick of humor whacking the side of her chest.

"No!" She screams out, clenching to the technology as if her life depends on it.

"Joking, sweetheart, I'm no child murderer."

It doesn't calm her down, she still can't see her sister. She can't find her family; it's killing her insides.

"I'm merely asking for a trade."

"Anything!" She barks out, then repeats it a bit more calmly. "Anything."

"Alright then, I want you, a sister for a sister."

Riya's always been a pretty tan individual. Her friends used to nickname her caramel, because of her skin's golden color. At that moment, though, she must have looked like a ghost. The blood drained from her face, making her pale and sickly.

She closes her eye for second, thinking.

The likelihood of Anima being able to save herself was little to none. Unlike her mother and father, Anima had yet to demonstrate any ability with magic. She didn't care about it anyway, she always enjoyed watching Riya create a shield the resembles the night sky, her father said she might not have any powers.

Might never have any powers.

Riya had been training since she was eight. She had gotten out of plenty kidnappings already, these wouldn't be any different. Her father and mother always showed up before anything went down anyway.

She'd be fine.

"Deal."

At those words, an overwhelming headache appears out of nowhere. For a second, she feels like she's flying. Around her, it looks like stars, constellations, everything was there. She spins, reaching out to touch them, to have them.

The world was now dead to her, she lay on the grass, her eyes staring off into the distance. She waved at the sky, muttering and giggling absentmindedly. The phone lays beside her, emitting that high-pitch squeal, meaning the caller has hung up.

A man walks up to her now, closing a flip phone and placing it in his pocket, lifting her up bride-style. He keeps her close to his chest as he makes his way down the street, into a black truck. The windows are tinted, for obvious reasons.

Another girl is already there, tapping her hand against the dashboard.

"These kidnappings keep getting less intense, I heard the first one had had a bed fly through window."

The man slams the back door, returning to the front and getting into the driver's seat.

"Exactly, you heard about it, and you weren't even there." He turns the key into the ignition, his eyes taking his time to look over at the Evren. "This means they'll be looking sooner."

She let out a soft sigh.

Guess that makes two of them.

* * *

Down the road, Anima comes running.

"Hey Riya, I just tinkled in a bush!"

She frowns, looking over to the dropped supplies, open door, and phone laying in the grass.

"Riya?"

* * *

An owl.

First, a golden Carrie, and now an owl.

Was this some kind of a joke? Was someone out there laughing at him?

Kai watches the robotic creature as it hops around, routinely stopping in front of their cells. Hannah looks as if she wants to reach out and touch it, her eyes wide and child-like.

Of course, she couldn't, but that was beside the point.

Crazy hadn't moved much, though she kept reaching out, grabbing at the air. It was uncomforting and disturbing. She was definitely a little out of it. He would have to be careful around her. Or at least more careful then usual.

The owl lifted off, landing in front of his cell. He stared at it, an unreadable expression worn on his face. The creatures eyes were blue, an icy blue. It reminded him of the blue screens of death when a computer is finally destroyed by a viruses.

It tilted its head, peering at him with what could only be described as cool interest.

The long moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A new person to join the party.

Oh joy.

A girl appears through the door, quickly becoming apparent as another strange-eyed freak. This time, her irises looks like a blazing orange and silver mix. She wears black leather jacket, with a white tank top with a feather on it. The pants are the same shade of black. Two combats boots finished the rest out of her outfit, making her look as if she tried way too hard to look intimidating.

Probably self-esteem issues, by the looks of it.

Kai leans against the glass, watching her, his carefully blank expression never shifting as the girl continued glace at a gadget in her hands, before her eyes make its way down to the bird in front of them.

She smiles, waving it over. It leaps onto her open palm, before scurrying up her arm and onto her shoulder.

He watches as she pries opens its chest, looking into it. From where he is, he can barley make out the blue light reflecting off her eyes and illuminates her face, as she grins.

Hannah sits up straighter, curiously peering at her. "What are you doing?"

"Hannah Pierce, age sixteen. Has the ability to manipulate water and ice to her desires. This includes healing and creating her own weapons."

Hannah frowned, looking at the girl with distaste. Kai smiled inwardly to herself. Perhaps Owl Girl could help him learn a thing or too.

Crazy seems amused by Hannah's expression as well, letting out an almost pig like snort.

"Paislee Miser, age seventeen, has the ability to liquefy inorganic materials and manipulate them to her imagination."

Crazy, or Paislee, stands up, moving fast enough that Kai _almost_ gets an unpleasant view of the lower body of a female. Really, they should at be given underwear or, at the very least a toilet. Sooner or later something would happen and it wouldn't be pretty.

"How the hell do you know that?" Crazy sneers, looking like a wild animal. The collar really doesn't exactly help. She begins slamming on the glass, yelling at the girl. Hannah watches with unknown fear.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

Mrs. Owl lowers her finger to the screen, pressing it gently.

Paislee expression changes from rage to utter horror. She begins howling in pain. The collar is letting off a soft hum and the air feels with a burning smell. Then there's a click, and she still screams, her nails dragging down her neck.

Hannah begins to cry softly in her own corner.

Kai raises an eyebrow, looking to the girl and her owl. She seems unphased by the screaming, expect for a small twitching of her nose.

Guilt. And she's trying to hide it too. Intresting.

Paislee eventually stops screaming, leaving the room silent with the exception of Hannah's soft sobs and her own harsh breathing and the tapping of glass.

"Weakness, electrical currents."

The women grins, though even from where he sits, he can tell it's forced. Her muscles are too tight and her nose is twitching again. Giving her expression an almost uncertain quality. It makes him think of the girl back at the abandon building. They both looked uncertain.

He doesn't say anything, watching the girl work. It seems she was just here to piss them off, since he hasn't mention him yet. Just tapping away like a girl who can't live without texting.

"Kaisu Saku, age fifteen. He has the ability to sense and manipulate emotions, as well as an initials desires and impulses through eye contact."

He looks over to Hannah, who looks at him through misty eyes. She looks betrayed, hurt even. He doesn't look away, meeting her accused glare with a blank expression.

Of course, she thinks he's seen it all.

Doesn't work through glass, dumbass.

He smiles slightly at the frighten girl, but Hannah instantly looks away, huddling in on herself. Paislee is already looking over at him, though, she looks more in pain then angry. It's bothersome that they know about his power. People are always harder to manipulate when they know.

Owl Lady closes the chest of her companion, turning back towards the door. She leaves quietly, only the fluttering off wings echo, leaving their imprint on the three.

Then more footsteps.

This time, it's the duo from before. Carrie and that man who needs a shave enter, a lump of a body over the first girl shoulder. This one seems peacefully asleep.

Unlike Hannah, who he had watched been dumped and locked into place upon her arrival.

This one is all brown, the golden skin gives him a certain cold feeling.

He was really starting the hate that golden colour.

* * *

London slides down the side of the wall, sitting with her knees to her chest. Evren appears beside her, kneeling down to gaze at her face.

"How'd your introduction go?"

London looked up at the golden eyes.

"Fine."

Strix lands on her knee, startling Evren, who falls back onto her butt. He tilts his head like only an robotic owl could.

He hoots in agreement.

 _Two more to sleep._


	5. One

(The Characters used in this story belong to their owners, expect Paislee and Mystery Man. Any Marvel Characters mentioned or used belong to the Marvel Company, or Stan Lee. I am not being paid to write this, it's all for fun.)

Sorry for such a long delay! It's been a very busy week, and I had trouble with my computer at one point. I'm currently writing the last chapter for the introductions of the six heros, so hopefully that will be out in the next few hours. Again, sorry! I had to work on life!

Anywho, I'd like a special shout out to TheSilentBlackbird, who is amazing. She's helped me look over the chapters and fix them. She truly is wonderful, If ever given the chance, thank her for her amazing efforts.

Another Shout out Madwamoose. I'm glad to say that your Oc will join the weird eye trio.

Finally, shout out to Shirokikage! I know how excited you are, sorry to keep you waiting, hope you like what you see!

Anyway, welcoming Jay and Amber to the stage. Ba-boom.

(Submission have been continued until the end of November. I need some VILLIANS, true people who will stay evil the whole time.)

* * *

"You're going?"

Jay eyebrow twitches, his eyes flicker downward. A little boy stands before him, his face full of snot. His eyes are irritated, that bright red you get when you're sick.

Or if you had just cried.

Jay smiles, looking back down at his bag. It was filled with all of his clothing now, which really wasn't a lot. He had various beauty products in plastic bags, as well as a few personal belongings. A frame sat in the middle giving off a cool presence.

He rubbed his finger against the frame, looking at it longingly.

"Yea, I'm going."

The younger boy begins to stomp, his face turning red.

"You can't go, you can't go, you just can't!"

Jay turns to the child, peering down at him. The child had curly red hair that ended above his ears, ice blue eyes, and a smattering dark freckles. The other kids liked to call him Annie. Annie liked to play along, he liked the attention. Also, it wasn't like he ever tried to tell them otherwise.

He was an orphan after all.

"Annie, do you know what college is?"

Annie pouts, puffing out his cheeks. It was the damn cutest thing, Jay almost felt the need to hug him.

"Hell."

Jay lifts his finger, narrowing eyes in confusion and horror. Annie did go to a public school; he was in the fifth grade. He had heard worse from first graders. He then shrugs, nodding slowly.

"I guess that's pretty accurate."

Annie's eyes shine, receiving the compliment and holding it close.

He zips his suitcase closed, running his finger along it. It smells faintly of vanilla, which was the orphanage owner's natural scent.

He was going to miss Mrs. Twiss.

"Well, I got a scholarship, which means I get into college free."

"You can go later!"

Jay frowns, rubbing his temple. He lets out huge sigh, before kneeling beside Annie.

"No, I can't."

He pulls Annie closer, holding the angry child. He breaths into his hair, the familiar dirt scent is still there.

"Annie, we're orphans, the likelihood of any of ever going to college is little to none." He holds Annie still, who stiffens at his words.

"College is expensive… really... really expensive." Jay holds Annie closer when the kid's hands dig into his back, clenching at the fabric. He feels him shudder, trying to hold back his sobs.

"Twiss will never be able to pay for schooling, no matter how hard she tries for us, she just can't."

Annie finally lets out that sob, finally realizes what Jay is saying. It pulls at Jay's heart, and he almost cries himself. He brings Annie even closer, holding him in his lap. The child continues to cry, burying his face into his long raven hair.

All Jay can do is hum softly to him, his throat tight in an attempt to not bawl. Though, a few hot tears escape his hazel eyes.

Annie's soaked face appear from his locks, blue meets hazel. The childish features looked disturbing when it's all clenched and tight.

"You were supposed to be my brother!"

Jay can barely breath now, the guilt burns at his throat. He rubs the sobbing child's back, trying to calm him.

"I am, I always will be."

Annie pushes himself off of Jay, his face still completely flushed.

"No, you're not, brothers don't leave each other!"

He runs over to Jay's bed, pushing off his suitcase in rage. He then turns and runs out the door, slamming it behind him.

Jay takes a minute to soak in what just happened, then dashes out after him.

"Annie!"

Annie is already down the stairs, the front door wide open. Other boys are peeking curiously out from their assigned rooms. He points to Phillip, one of the other oldest boys here, who's holding a screaming toddler.

"Get Twiss, I'll get Annie."

Phillip rolls his eyes, but ushers the other kids back into their rooms and beds. He then carries himself towards the staircase. Twiss was on the third floor, the highest floor.

Jay swiftly makes his way outside, pausing for a second. It was pouring, absolutely everything was soaked. He couldn't see Annie anymore, there wasn't even anything that pointed out where we would have gone.

Then he hears a high-pitched scream.

Jay lets out a deep sigh, glancing at the rain, before racing into it. Water pours down his face, weighting him down and sho along him completely. He stumble, falling forward onto the ground and letting out a sharp a gasp; suddenly he can't breathe.

 _He can't breathe, his plump fingers reach out to try to push himself up._

 _He's can't._

 _He's going to drown._

 _Water fills the area around him. He's kicking, trying to rip himself out. Trying to swim._

 _He can't, he can't._

 _He's going to die._

Jay drags himself back into the safety of the porch, gasping. He scrambles back onto his feet and wavers, rocking back and forth on his feet as he finds his balance.

He's got to do this for Annie.

Jay races back out, ignoring how the rain pierces his skin. How it makes him feel cold and sticky.

How it makes him remember.

 _He can't swim._

 _"Mommy, Mom— "_

He races across the street, cars honk at him, people curse at him as he pushes through crowds.

Finally, he comes to a ditch. He slides down, ignoring how water reaches to below his knee. He waddles through it, until he meets sees him.

Annie stands hunched over Jay's platform. It was a float, which he had made, then tied to a pole alongside the ditch. Onto of it, lay a small pot. It holds the beginning of a tree, a mere sapling.

"Annie!" Jay shouts, nearly tripping and falling into the water.

 _Laughter_

 _Mommy_

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Annie turns, lifting up the pot with him.

Jay freezes, and at the moment, everything seems to stop.

He doesn't feel the cold rain or how his black sweatpants stick to his thighs.

All he sees is Annie's smile.

And his _golden_ eyes.

He backs up, tripping. This time he does fall into the water.

It consumes him.

 _"Mommy, why do I need a swimsuit?"_

 _"You're going to learn to swim soon."_

 _"But, Mommy, daddy doesn't like when we leave."_

 _"That doesn't matter, it will be just you and me!"_

 _"I get to learn to swim; I get to learn to swim!"_

And he drowns.

* * *

"I'm Hannah, That's Paislee, and That's- " The girl, Hannah, pauses in her speech, looking at the only male in the room. "Kai." Her voice is full of venom and hate.

Kai glances at her, a smirk appearing across his face.

Riya raises an eyebrow, looking at him more carefully, examining his features. He was definitely partly Asian, Japanese maybe. Her eyes then shift to Paislee, who stares at her with eyes that are a final shade of brown.

Her throat tightens, before looking away.

 _Don't think about it, she's ok, she's ok, she's ok._

 _They promised._

Finally, she glares back at Hannah who seems bit too cheerful for someone who's hands are encased in metal.

"Do you know why we're here?" Riya stares down Hannah, who's blue eyes take her away from those chocolate ones.

The Blonde shakes her head, before looking down at herself.

"The only thing we know is that we're being held by Hydra."

Riya stiffens, her body tense.

 _Hydra was new._

 _Her parents would still find her, yea, definitely._

 _Any minute now._

 _Any minute now…_

Paislee, the collared one, suddenly stands up in her cell. She walks to front of her cell, the transparent glass. She puts her hand on it, leaving an imprint. It clenches into a fist, before it slams against the thick glass. The sound echoes in the room.

Hannah starts at the sudden sound, Kai just raises an eyebrow, and Riya stares in boredom.

Paislee lets out an shout, then slams the other fist against the glass.

Riya can hear the footsteps coming before the door opens. A girl stands there; an owl sits perched on her shoulder. She stands next to a girl, who easily trumps her in height. She's utterly terrifying, piercing red eyes stare them all down.

In the corner of her eye, she sees Kai message his forehead in exasperation.

The red-eyed women's hair is pitch black and tied up in a tight ponytail. It's so silky, it even gleams slightly. She wears all black, besides her red t-shirt.

From the side of her black converse, she notices that the socks seem to have a cat design on them.

Somehow that helps Riya calm down a bit.

The two march across the room, ignoring all of them besides Paislee. They stop in front of her cell, facing away from Riya. The Paislee girl stares them down, lowering her hands.

Red eyes lets out a soft hum, while the Owl-girl opens up the creature on her shoulder. Blue light consumes most of her face. She reaches to touch something on the screen.

The taller female grabs the shortens hand, lowering it. She then leans even closer to the glass, staring into the chocolate orbs.

"What's got you causing a tantrum now?" She sounds as if she's scolding a child.

Hannah has curled up in the back of the cell, watching cautiously.

Kai looks like he wants to laugh.

Paislee places her hands on her hips, sending the girl a challenging glare.

" _We_ haven't eaten since we got here." She then grins sarcastically, looking both victorious and snotty.

Hannah and Kai scramble, both suddenly looking hopeful, though the latter quickly suppresses the expression.

Riya watches in both unconcerned, if somewhat curious.

 _How long have they been here?_

Ponytail gapes, looking down at the Owl chick. They both look confused. They lean towards each other, whispering. Owl shakes her head, mumbling. At one point, they both look into the owl's chest.

After a while, they turn back to the others. Paislee's form is blocked by the two, who stand before her.

Owl continues to click away in the chest of the robotic animal, while Red eyes clasps her hands together.

Riya frowns, leaning back on the side of her cell.

Ponytail looks back at Owl, who shakes her head

"I'm sorry to announce, but you will only be allowed water. None of you are scheduled here long enough to be feed."

Riya perks up at those words, standing up.

Paislee begins to scream in blind rage, slamming her hands against the thick glass.

"What the hell do you mean, we aren't scheduled here long enough to eat?!"

Owl seems to sigh heavily, lowering her finger to the blue screen.

Riya watches as Paislee begins to scream, her fingers reaching out towards her neck.

She watches how Kai begins to turn purple in the face, gasping for air.

She listens to Hannah's cries and yelling. The sound of a bone pops, the wailing intensifies.

But one voice is louder than the others.

 _"Riya, where are you! Riya, they lied! Riya, save me!"_

 _"Riya!"_

 _"RIYA!"_

 _One more to sleep._


	6. Zero

The Original Characters used in this story are not mine, expect for "Edwin," and Paislee. The others are created by lovely individuals who spent time making them. Any Marvel characters mentioned or used in this story or owned by Marvel and or Stan Lee. I am not being paid to write any of this, it is purely for fun.

Sorry about taking so long on this chapter! Personalities are personally the hardest to write. Always afraid to make you hate what I write, but once these are done I'm pretty sure it will get easier to write.

For being gone for so long, I've created a longer chapter! 4,000 is nice, no?

Shout out to TheSilentBlackbird, who looked over this chapter and the former one and helped me revise it until we found it satisfying enough.

Shout out to Rosemarie Benson, I apologize for taking longer then expected to get your character out. I hope you enjoy, and if not, please inform me and I'll get right on it.

Lets get to what we're all actually here for, Enjoy.

* * *

"I don't understand why we need her." Evren closes the file in front of her. Her hand brushes against the name, 'Regina.'

"You're a lackey, you're not paid to understand." He makes his way over to her, looking over her shoulder. His posture is so bad that he nearly dumps the beer in his hand on her.

They had stopped for a drink in a bar. She had decided on some coke, but he had decided to take over the whole bar staff with his crazy mind powers to get free drinks.

She knows he has money, he had bought gas last week before they went to drop off the Witch at headquarters.

"I'm not paid at all." Which is true, she isn't.

She's clothed.

She's feed.

And in exchange, she doesn't end up dead.

so, she works for them.

He doesn't respond to this, but continues to sip thirstily at his glass.

"She's supposedly a genius."

"If they wanted a genius, they should just grab Tony Stark." She mumbles, looking down at the file with a dull glare. This girl was an average joe. She wasn't special.

She's not even a part of the plan.

"Well, if you want to go grab Mr. Stark, then be my guest." He snorts, which erupts into soft laughter. "I mean, the whole world's got eyes on him, It'd be interesting to see your attempt."

"That still doesn't tell me why they want her." Muttering softly, she closes the folder. "She's useless to the plan."

She gets up slowly, tucking the folder under her arm. She doesn't bother to push her chair in. She looks over at him.

He's staring at her.

 _"It was you or her."_

Evren jumps, her heart nearly jumping out her throat. He winks and gets up, abandoning his half-filled glass. He goes towards the entrance and waits, holding the door open. His smirks mirror her terror.

He then leaves, even before she has recovered from what happen. She runs after him, though not as fast as usual.

As the door close behind them, the bar suddenly reanimates.

A bartender trips over Evren's pulled out chair, cups go flying everywhere. The sound of glass becomes a familiar sound.

Another bartender keeps glancing at the empty plate in his hand, utterly confused. A couple has begun to yell at him, accusing him of eating their meal.

The manager wanders into the chaos, deciding to investigate the noise.

He stares down at the counter, looking at the bottles littering the counter. He rubs his temple exhaustedly before turning around and leaving from where he entered.

He didn't even bother to ask.

* * *

"Come on!"

Ginny nearly tripped as she is pulled by the crook of her arm. She even lets out a surprised shout, which causes many in the hallway to look over at her.

She flushes from embarrassment, looking directly at the person grabbing her arm, with narrowed, suspecting eyes. They quickly soften after realizing who's holding her.

She's met with a wide grin and caramelized skin. Carmen glares at her with a childish gleam in her brown eye, making it obvious that she was up to something. Carmen had this habit of getting easily excited, she truly lived up to it too.

Nonetheless, it makes Ginny relax right away. Anytime spent with Carmen was always the most distressful. Unlike most people, Carmen made her feel safe, made her feel desirable, made her feel loved. Which was the best emotion after all. She could let go for once, be herself, and not be judged for her past or who she was.

She'd trade it for nothing.

She's all, but dragged down the hall, as she ignores the stares, the uncomfortable mumbles of the others who stood outside their dorm rooms for a drink or a talk with a friend. Though, for once she didn't care.

"Carmen?" Ginny finally sputters out, watching the larger girl twitch at her voice. She looks back, letting go. She's still beaming, still happy go lucky.

"Yea Ginny?" She tilts her head innocently, as if her actions did cause any suspensions at all.

"Where are you taking me at six in the evening on a school night?" She raises on eyebrow, and nearly puts her hands on her hips. She was smiling of course, she had no anger in her tone.

The girl in question, leans forwards and places her index finger on Ginny's nose.

"Now, why would I tell you. That would be so cliche! You know I hate clichés," she says with an amiable grin before making a popping sound and turning in the opposite direction. "I am not some HBO Christmas special." She looks back again and winks, then grabs her hand.

"Follow me, and I promise you won't regret it." She rubbed her thumb against Ginny's lip, which sent another warm flush through her body.

"I doubt anything you can do will make me feel regret." Which was true, well mostly true. She had a few expectations, but those would never happen around Carmen.

Then they're flying together. Everything moves fast that all Ginny can see is the black lustrous hair that belonged to what can only be an angel.

When they land, the sun has finally disappeared. She is thankful for that. She absolutely dreads the brightness of it every time she stepped outside. It must be almost seven by now, she could be in bed. She does have that exam next week, she should really-

A hand enters her field of view, snapping a few times to get her attention. She's jarred from her thoughts and turns to glean at Carmen. The girl in question is grinning at her, a twinkle in her eyes that makes Ginny apprehensive.

Carmen then turns, waving her hand at something behind her.

Behind her is a blanket, a large one at that, which stretched across the grass. On it is a lamp, the one she used as a substitute for her bedroom lights. She despises the artificial ones. There's also a basket, like many picnic have. She must have laid it out earlier and kept it here when Carmen went to grab her. Even though it's poorly constructed, hinting at various stains in the blanket, it is still thoughtful and makes her smile.

She looks to Carmen, who, in response to the glance, jumps over and hug her.

"Happy Anniversary!" The girl says, her voice nearly a shout. She wrapped in Giddy for a hug, who looked up in awe and confusion.

"What?" Her eyes flicker across the other girls features, her brows lowering doubtfully.

"Six months, we've been dating for six months." She gently taps Ginny's forehead, giving her a false pout.

Ginny lets out a nervous giggle, and pushes the finger away.

"That's next Tuesday, and we planned to go watched some movies on Netflix." Ginny snorts, rubbing Carmen's head. She glares at Carmen with an uncertain expression. It wasn't that she didn't trust Carmen, she really did, but something just felt wrong. Carmen wasn't one for surprised, no matter how much she liked them. Carmen never wanted to upset her, not even on accident.

It's then when Carmen's smile that seems to have been there all night, began to fall into a somber scowl.

"I know." She whispers harshly, and begins holding Ginny's hand a bit too tightly. The warm feeling, she usually felt around her disappeared, and suddenly her nerves were on fire.

Carmen knows she was touch-sensitive, that her skin gets easily irritated. It had taken weeks for her to finally open up to her roommate, to allow hugs, touching, cuddling.

She knows this.

 _She knows this._

"Carmen, you're hurting me!" She tries to keep for voice steady, but it still wavers slightly. Carmen ignores her, her eyes glassed over, unstaring, blank. "Carmen, please, please, stop!"

Honestly, at this moment, her heart hurt more than her hand. This was not the person she fell in love with. This is not the personality that made her feel incredible. This wasn't the girl who cried in her sleep and pretended it never happen, or who acted like the world was gumdrops and rainbows. The one who went out of her way to help her, to learn with her, to evolve with her.

She raises her foot to stomp on Carmen's, but stops herself. She's shaking, holding back a sob. She can't bring herself to hurt her.

 _She could never hurt her._

Though, Carmen remains like stone, even cradles Ginny closer, wrapping her other arm onto Carmen's chest.

It then when Ginny finally gives up, finally goes limp. She wails in the other girl's chest, her hands scrunching up in the fabric of the shirt. Everything burns, her nerves, her head, her heart. Perhaps it was her own fault believing anyone could like someone with her type of…disabilities.

Maybe her life is all a big joke.

A voice breaks through her thoughts, one that's not hers, nor Carmen's.

"It's not funny anymore, just drop her and let's go."

It makes her stop crying, and look in the direction of figure that she hadn't noticed. She couldn't make out her clothing or facial features other than some sort of yellow eyes. It reminds her of a cat.

"Physiological trauma was not the list of can not's, do not patronize me Erven." This one's a male voice, who she can see if she pushes against Carmen. He's behind her, his hand out as if he's reaching out to touch someone.

Giddy gasps painfully as Carmen's arm open almost robotically, causing her to fall to her knees. Her body is still terribly inflamed. Her nerves cause her to begin flinching uncontrollably.

"Well, that's just swell, you got her freaking out." The women stand, walking over to Giddy. She doesn't try to touch her, just stare her down from where she's at on the ground.

The man snorts, and walks over to Carmen. He brushes the back of her head, which causes her to fall backwards. He catches her and lays her against the blanket, as if she's asleep.

Ginny's mind becomes blank, it's just too much.

She can't think. She doesn't want to think.

She's afraid, she's afraid.

 _Carmen_

 _Carmen?_

 _Who?_

 _Me, me, me…_

The women snap her fingers in front of her eyes, narrowing her eyes at Ginny. She turns slightly to the man, gaping at him in confusion. He rolls his eyes rather childishly and begins walking towards them.

She loses it.

"Me Carmen!" She screeches, and gets up, dashing towards Carmen. "Me Sorry, me sorry!" She gently squeezes the girl's hand who stirs, but stays unconscious.

Her to stalkers watch with a mix of pity and guilt, Evren fiddles with her thumbs impatiently before walking over and standing over Giddy. Her fist clenched and cold.

Giddy turns to her with a hateful glare, her eyes cold and haunted.

Evren almost takes joy when the girl falls to the side, her nose beginning to swell. She even spits on her. She can't help, she's just so angry.

The man lets out a squeak, escaping his thoughts. "What the hell, what do you think you're doing!" He walks over to Evren, grabbing her firmly and shaking her. It gives her a headache.

She glares at him, not looking away.

"People like her are the reason why I'm stuck with you." She pushes off of him. He allows her to go, eyes narrowed.

The humans, the 'muggles', the normal people. They were the reason she's where she is. Why she couldn't be a hero. Why she's a villain. She wasn't like Captain America, or Ironman, or Thor. To them, she was a reckless mutant.

"You can't think for other people- "He lets out a few curses as he presses part of his jacket against the broken nose. "-you just can't."

She squats next to him, giving him the most offensive, sarcastic grin she could think of.

"Weren't you just doing that?"

Her comment was worth the images he sent to her.

* * *

 _"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"_

 _"A found a child in the river, and he ain't breathin!"_

 _"Calm down Ma'am, we will be there as soon as we- "_

 _"Oh god, he's not breathin! He's going to die!"_

 _"Ma'am! Calm down, a vehicle has already been dispatched, I need you to- "_

 _"Oh god, he's not breathing, he's not breathing, he's not breathing!"_

Jay gasps for air, wheezing and coughing harshly. He continues his deep breaths until they become more shallow, normal breaths.

He cringes at the smell around him. It's that stale hospital smell that he hates. Clinic visits happened yearly, but Hospitals always meant long stays and bad memories.

He hears murmurs around him, feet shuffling, the sound of turning wheels. Beeps and groans.

Yep, definitely a hospital.

Jay almost goes back to sleep at this. His body already felt weak and numb, rest would help get rid of those aches. He'd wake up and everyone would be there. Phillip, Twiss, George, Henry, Annie-

"NO!"

Jay eyes fly open at the scream. The light is blinding, causing him to let out a groan and close them again. He tries again, blinking, then slowly opening them fully.

Above him is a standard artificial light. Though it's not covered, it's just a bulb hanging from its wire. The walls around him are a mix of red and brown, yet from where he lays, it looks like rust.

He tries to move, but can't. Looking down at himself, he notices his limbs are all tied down with those straps they use in mental hospitals.

 _He better not be at an asylum._

There's also a tube of what seems to be like a sort of blue, maybe cyan, continued to his arm. Like an IV, it seems to be entering into him.

Maybe that's why he's numb.

Across from him, a blonde girl lays unconscious. Her left arm is strung up by some fabric, though it's not bandaged. It's twisted the wrong way, her elbow sticking in forward rather than outward.

It's clear that it's broken.

A man in a green clinic gown leans over it, jabbing a needle into it and pushing something in. He then tests it, moving it up and down. It makes her whimper, he's unfazed by it. Tubes stick out of her other arm, the same cyan liquid sits in them. They also look like it's entering her body.

 _He's pretty sure that medicine usually doesn't come in that color._

Jay turns his head slowly to his left, still looking for the owner of the original scream. His vision is still blurry, his head aches.

He checks his right next, that's where he finds the source of the yelling. Two girls are in this part of the room, one with golden skin and a somber, desperate expression. She's talking to a doctor. The tube sticks out of her thigh, not her arm. She keeps picking at it, flinching slightly.

The other girl, one with long black hair, sits in a on a gurney, in a different room that he can through transparent glass. Her neck is discolored, reddish and irritated. Actually, it looks burn. There were several men in there, one seemed to be some type of guard. He had a gun pointed at her, and a remote in his hand.

The girl was flailing like a wild animal, her eyes wide and angry. She looked insane, it's kind of offsetting. Though, unlike the others, she didn't have a tube of liquid stuck in her arm. They looked to be trying to hold her down against the straps, trying to put that special blue drug in her.

She continued to screech at them, the sound animalistic and desperate.

Jay decided to turn away then, it was like watching a wounded prey try to get away from a predator.

He couldn't bring himself to watch that.

To his left is a boy, who also seems to be awake. His eyes are like emeralds, green as a forest. They stare blankly up at the ceiling. They aren't focusing too; the drugs must be affecting them. His expression is completely emotionless. He's pale, a sickly pale. It was only the random blinking that made him believe that the kid wasn't dead.

The tube, sticks out his neck. It looks terribly uncomfortable.

There's also an oxygen mask on his face, it continually gets fogged at every breath.

Jay call to him, but it comes out as a dry wheeze. Though, it does its job.

The boy turns his head, staring at him. The eyes are cold and haunted, but entirely uncertain.

Then Jay feels like he's drowning again.

 _"Annie!" Jay shouts, nearly tripping and falling into the water._

 _Annie turns, lifting the pot up with him._

 _All he sees is Annie's smile_

 _And his golden eyes._

Jay lets out a cry, yelling out for Annie. Screeching apologizes, closing his eyes.

The boy across from Jay jerks, as if he's been struck. He lets out a wet cough and his machine begins to flatline.

Almost admittedly the room goes into chaos.

The doctors who had been surrounding the peaceful females have abandoned them, making they're towards Jay and the other boy.

The tubes stuck inside the blonde explode, landing all over her. She's shivering and shaking uncontrollably. She's awake now, and is beginning to hyperventilate.

Her arm falls out of her sling, making a loud popping sounds.

Her eyes roll back, and she's back to sleeping.

The girl with golden skin tries to run, pushing against her doctor. Her movement are sluggish, thanks to whatever drug is being pumped into her system. Her shouts are utter nonsense, like she's speaking in a different language. She begins to lift her hands up, which spark brightly as if they're about to explode.

It's interrupted though, fully armored men burst through the door. They point their guns at the doctors, giving them commands.

One manages to tackle the girl that hands had glowing, jabbing her with another needle. She immediately goes limp.

The girl in the glass has pulled out her own wires and tubes, and actually stabbed a guy with the blue liquid near her. He immediately doubled over and begins coughing up blood.

She's quickly tranquilized by a soldier entering the room. They ignore the dying man.

Someone screams next to him, and Jay finds himself looking back at the boy.

He watches as the other boy struggles to breath, gurgling as if he's drowning. His arms are strapped down, but he pulls against the strains, twitching uncontrollably. He lets out another screech, his body curving upward. His face is strained, a look of pure agony contorting his features.

It's then the doctors finally swarm Jay, blocking the flailing boy out of his view. Jay wails of rage intensify as he begins to fight against the restraints on his body.

His physical form flickers, causing the Doctors to gasp and shout amongst each other.

He feels a prick in his arm, and he's drowning again.

Though this time he's drowning in darkness.

* * *

London isn't even surprised when the alarm sounds, a harsh voice ringing out asking for assistance in the medical wing.

Not at all.

They had taken the four mutants, which she and Amber had injured during Prisoner 81's scheduled tantrums, to the infirmity after the found Prisoner 82 wasn't breathing, Prisoner 83 had a broken arm, and 81 had serious burns along her throat.

They didn't have to bring 84 in, but her superiors had emphasized the importance of the witchling being needed to be in top mental condition, not a shivering mess in the corner of a cell.

Once they had made it to the medical wing, they had met 85. He had been unconscious of course. They had been informed that he was running a small fever, but would join the others after they prepared him with his handicaps.

After that, she and Amber had left.

She found it kind of funny actually, that they couldn't handle a bunch of teenagers. A room full of professional liars, thieves, killers, and so called geniuses.

She peeks outside of her quarters, watching as a few Hydra Agents run towards the east, towards the danger area. She rolls her eyes, closing her door and returning to her bed.

To London's side, Amber is getting up. She stretched, rubbing her head and groaning. She then leans towards the alarm, rubbing her red eyes.

She suddenly perks up, and dashes out of the room. Her long black hair almost gets caught in the door.

She doesn't even bother to fully put on her uniform.

London rubs her face in annoyance, walking over to the door and closing it. She glanced towards the two other beds, narrowing her eyes.

They softened when she realized Evren wasn't here. She was probably still out her partner, gathering the remaining subject for their assigned mission.

She finally closes the door, locking it. Amber could get in anyhow, the girl never forgot her ID card.

London glides back across the room towards her bed. She ignores how dark it is, how lonely is makes her feel, it doesn't bother her.

She has Strix after all.

 _"Strix,"_ she thinks, waiting patiently for her beloved creature.

The owl lands on her shoulder, much to her pleasure. He tilts his head, glaring at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

She smiles, which nearly curls up in a gleeful smirk.

"Show me what's going on in the medical wing."

The light consumes her face and she laughs.

They're all fools.

* * *

The room is full of people, Hydra agents of all sizes surround the room.

In the middle, a woman stands. She's dressed out in a slightly tuned hydra outfit, with a coat that could rival Fury's own. Her hair nearly matches the color, it's straight black hair that reaches down to below her shoulders.

And she's smiling. It looks wrong on her face, like a snake. Sly and cunning.

Before her, a man kneels. His body is tense, shoulders back. Though his eyes are challenging, at most, ignorant.

With a hand, she silences everyone in the room, then turns to him.

She taps her finger against her own thigh, looking down at the man. He has blue eyes, a badly trimmed beard, boring straw hair.

She reaches out and he flinches.

Her men laugh.

The man in front of her looks ready to bite them. One Hydra agent actually falls over, screaming at while clinging at his own head. That quiets the laughter a bit. The agent doesn't move from his spot, and soon stops moving. He simply twitches after that.

 _Useless_

He glares up at her and whispers, "You don't really need them here."

She laughs, throwing back her head. She doesn't bother to whisper.

"I really don't."

She then grabs him by his chin, he doesn't fight.

"Anyway, let's get on with business." She rubs her thumb against his aging lines.

"I assume you collected them all?" She purrs out, playing with him. He squirms slightly, clearly unamused.

"I assume you've got my payment ready?" He spits back, his eyes fierce.

She hums softly, directing him to stand, ignoring the question.

"I heard there was commotion in the medicinal wing earlier, which is odd, I thought I had them put on the good stuff." She taps her chin like she's pondering. She jumps a bit.

"I thought to myself, hey!" She tilts her head, her eyes wide like a child. She then gasps mockingly. "Perhaps that wouldn't have happened if you had been there."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it wouldn't have happened if your lackeys knew how to calm down a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

She frowns, the playfulness in her eyes flickering for a second.

Looks like playtime is over.

"Hand over the files, Edwin, and I'll pay you your due." She grins, looking up at the man and extending her hand out. He was barely taller than her.

Edwin let out a small sigh of relief, and hands over the papers. She takes them with ease. She flickers her hand, and two hydra agents appear before her with a standard briefcase.

He reaches out, taking the case. He finally smiles, which curls up in wrinkles and loose skin.

"Thank you, Helen." The crowd mumbles, whispering frantically.

Her plastic smile falters, melting into a face of silent rage.

"Do not address me in that way, Edwin." She keeps her voice clear, under control.

"I'm not calling you Madam Hydra, and never will." He raises his hand in a wave, starting towards the door.

"Why is that?" She walks towards him, her boots clicking silently, quickly approaching him.

"Simply, because you aren't her." He turns back to her, looking down with her with a dull glare. "Maybe you'll do more than her, but you'll never be her." He gives her one last glare and turns to go.

He makes one step before he explodes.

A few people scream, others flinch. One guy throws up.

Madam Hydra just frowns, lowering her clenched fists, and wiping blood off her face. She steps over a few unmentioned blobs of the human body, reaching over to hand which is still attached to the completely undamaged case.

 _Her engineers deserve a raise._

She then turns to the agents, ignoring some horrified expressions. She drops the files and case, even though they land in the puddle of blood below her.

"The beginning of the path to peace has begun!" She yells, her voice clear and loud.

She raises her fist, shouting above the chants.

"We will bring peace to this world, we will wipe the corruption away, there will no longer be unnecessary deaths and destruction!" She raises her other hand, clenching it. "We will fight for humanity!"

The agents are hesitant, and quickly join in with chants.

"Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!"

She lowers her arms, and grins.

The chants continue, echoing wildly.

"Hail Hydra!" She screams, joining in. After a while, she lowers her arms to her side and begins pacing towards her men. She melts into the crowd, blending in with the faceless and masked. They make way for her, giving her more room than necessary.

Almost immediately she's able to exit the room without a problem. The goons begin to file out behind her. A small squad, her most trained agents, appear behind her.

She looks over her shoulder, a cruel smile plastered on her gleaming features.

"Bring me the first one."

 _The time to rest is over, the path to peace has begun._


End file.
